Amor de Lobito
by Queen'sChocolate
Summary: No me maten por el nombre Historia Remus Tonks, como los kiero... como hicieron pa dejar de lado ttodo los miedos de nuestro lobito querido, entren y djen rws, ajja Pirmer añito en FF! Sdo capi
1. Chapter 1

Aclaracion. Me prometi no escribir nada hasta terminar el fic del hijo d H/G pero no puedo con mi genio, a todos los lectores de ese Fic no desesperen q no es q no le doy bola al fic y escribo cuanod me acuerdo, es q no me inspiro!!!! Es lo peor q me puede pasar... disculpennnnn:'(:'(:'(

(Ahora si)Holis!!! Les traigo un fic chiquitito pekeñito q se suponia q era pa publokarlo el 3/03, mi cumpleaño n1 de autora en FF pero no me aguanto mas!! asi q aca se los dejo, es un bonito Remus Tonks, espero q les guste

(...) - Dumbledore se habria alegrado mas que nadie de que hubiera un poco mas de amor en el mundo - dijo la profesora McGongall con tono cortante)  
Lupin siguió con los ojos a Hagrid, que acababa de entrar en la enfermeria y luego sin querer, o mas bien, obligandose a no querer, fijó la vista en Tonks, quien a su lado parecia a punto de largarse a llorar. Preferia que le gritase como hacia un rato, pero que no llorara, eso si que no iba a soportarlo, se habia mantenido a raya durante todo ese tiempo, no iba a mostrar sus sentimientos justo ahora no?  
La chica sentia la miarada de el cobre ella, cuanto daria porque esa mirada se convirtiera en un beso... ya no sabia mas que hacer para que Remus se diera cuenta de que lo que mas feliz lo haria en el mundo seria admitir su amor por ella y tenerse el uno al otro en todo momento.  
Que podía hacer? Y a no sabia, habia hecho muchas cosas, y nada servia porque su Remus tenia miedo, pero a Tonks no le importaba hacer lo imposible por ser ella quien disipe los miedos de Remus, ser ella quien lo acompañe cada Luna llena, ser ella quien le curase las heridas al otro dia, ser ella quien duerma con el cada noche, ser ella quien lo escuche, quien lo aconseje, quien comparta con el cada uno de los momentos en su vida, ser ella su vida.  
La chica pensaba todas estas cosas, al igual que el hombre a su lado, sin saber que muy pronto esos mas que pensamientos y deseos serian hechos y lo mejor que le pudiera pasar en sus vidas.

•°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O•°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°•  
(n/a: comuienzo horrendo, ahora viene lo XD XD XD)

Tonks salio apunto de llorar de la enfermeria, demasiadas cosas horrile habian ya pasado, como para tener que sumarle otro rechazo de el hombre de su vida. Le hubiera gustado que en ese momento Remus le tomara la mano y le dijera.  
- Tonks- llamó suavemente Lupin desde la puerta de la enfermeria, al ver que ella se iba, seguiramente por su culpa, no pudo tolerao mas y salio a buscarla, fue como un simulacro de abandono que a Remus no le agrado en absoluto La chica sorprendida, aunque pensando que eso no era mas que el producto de su imaginacion, otra de sus romanticas fantasias en las que ella era la doncella y Remus su principe salvador, se dio vuelta despacio para mirarlo a los ojos y sentir que se derretia perdida en las irises de aquel hombre.  
- Tonks, perdoname- fue lo unico que se le ocurrio decir a Remus, habia olvidado todo lo que pretendia decirle al verla tan cabizbaja y deprimida.  
- No, esta bien, no tienes porque pedirme perdon, no me hiciste nada...- mintió arrastrando las palabras, se dio vuelta para seguir caminando, ni siquiera sabia a donde iba.  
Remus la miró caminar, como si cada paso le costase la vida, y no pudo contenerse, cubrió en milesimas de segundos los pocos metros que los separaban y estuvo a punto de abrazarla y besarla, pero se conformó con ponerle una mano en el hombro, y esperar a que ella lo volviese a mirar para decirle lo primero que se le ocurra.  
- Te quiero- susurró Tonks casi se desmaya, era ese Remus Lupin? Diciendole que la quería? Por mucho que le hubiera gustado escuchar esas palabras y sentir esa mano, no en su hombro precisamente pero era algo, no se lo creia.  
- No es moemnto para bromas- fue lo unico que se le ocurrio decir - No lo es, Tonks, yo te quiero- repitió, quitandole un mechon de pelo de la frente.  
- Sabes, ahora no quiero hablar, solo quiero...- besarte hasta quedarme seca, penso, pero se contuvo- pensar, estar tranquila.  
Por muy metamorfomaga que fuese, Tonks no sabia mentir, y mucho menos en una ocasion como aquella en la que sus sentimientos no podian exponerse mas, ademas, quien iba a creerse que Tonks iba a desaprovechar ese moemnto de debilidad en Remus para hecharse en sus brazos y rogarle que la quisiera.  
- Puedo ir a pensar contigo?- preguntó, ni sabia que decirle, verla de esa manera lo ponia mal a el tambien- Tonks, en serio, necesito decirte todo lo que... obvie desde que te conozco, por favor- suplicó Tonks lo miró unos segundos, las lagrimas amenzaban salir de sus ojos, pero ella estaba empeñada en dejarlas adentro, aun asi, no pudo una lagrima malvada y humillante rodo por su mejilla.  
- Tonsk no llores, no debes llorar, mira tu pelo- quiso animarla Remus, verla llorar era lo peor que podia pasarle en el mundo- te ves mucho mas linda cuando es rosa, me encanta.  
Nymphadora lo miro desafiante, cmo retandolo a seguir diciendo esas cosas sin animarse a abrazarla siquiera.  
- Me encanta eso, y cuando sonries, cuando haces reir a los demas, cuando tropiezas con algo, me encantaria estar alli para sostenerte. Ves? ahora estas mucho mas bella, sonriente Era cierto, Tonks habia sonreido, era como un sueño, Remus diciendole todas esas cosas... pero aun asi estaba triste, la sonrisa no duro mucho, enseguida otras tantas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.  
Remus no pudo contenerse mas, pasó una mano por su cintura y la atraajo hacia si, la retuvo entres sus brazos, queriendole transmitir todo lo que sentia, pero eso no le parecio suficiente, la separo un poco de si, lo suficiente como para poder besarla. Tons se sintió ir del quinto subsuelo al decimo piso en menos de un cuarto de segundo. Sentir los labios de Remus sobre los suyos fue lo mejor que podría haberle pasado en ese momento. Alzó las manos y comenzó a enredarle los dedos entre el pelo, estaba suave y sedoso.  
- Ahora me crees que te quiero?- preguntó Remus sonriente, viendo con alegria como el pelo de Tonks cambiaba de marron a rosa.  
- Y porque me rechazas?- preguntó guiandolo a un aula vacia - No puedes decirme que lo que acabo de hacer es rechazarte - No, ya lo se, pero porque siempre me dices... todo eso que dijiste en la enfremeria?  
- Porque tengo miedo de lastimarte Nym... Tonks- respondió apenado- porque no quiero arrastrarte a mi problema, porque tengo miedo de despertarme un dia y que te hayas ido con otro que pueda darte todo lo que yo no.  
- Pero no hay nadie que pueda darme mas que tu- explicó por milesima vez desde que se conocian- ademas si lo unico que te pido es que me quieras, que me des la oportunidad de ser feliz contigo - Ya lo se Tonks pero debes saber que no podría brindarte todo lo que necesitas, no puedo brindarte tranquilidad, ni seguridad ni comodidad...- le dijo apunto de llorar el tambien - Si puedes, la unica tranquilidad que quiero esla de saber que te estaras conmigo siempre, la seguridad de que me amas en serio y la comodidad de estar en tus brazos cuando cuando te necesite...- explicó Remus la miró unos segundos, como podía hacer para desbaratar cada uno de sus intentos por mantenerla segura alejada de el, como podía hacer para que cuando estuviera cerca suyo hacerlo sentir que nada malo podía pasar, no lo entendia, ni tampoco le importaba entenderlo porque lo unico que le interesaba era tenerla consigo siempre - Pero no puedo tenerte a mi lado sabiendo que puedo lastimarte en cualquier momento, hacerte daño es algo que no me podría perdonar ni dandome una condena perpetua en Azkaban.  
- Ayy Remus me desesperas, acabas de decirme que me quieres y de besarme y luego me dices que no quieres tenerme cerca por una razon, que siendo sinceros es la peor excusa que se te puedo haber ocurrido... porque sabes muy bien que no soy ninguna boba y que si es necesario me convierto en lobo yo tambien para que te quedes tranquilo de que no me haras daño, ademas si no me quisieras cerca porque nose, soy fea.  
- Eres hermosa - O por que soy maleducada - Eres la persona mas educada y servicil que he conocido - O por torpe - Eso no es algo que me impida quererte - Lo ves? No puedes negar que me quieres, y ya no tienes excusas- le espetó Tonks sonriente Remus sonrio, tenia razon, la besó durante un largo rato, olvidando todo lo que habia pasado en la ultimas horas, pensando solamente en la mujer que amaba y en la forma que iba a cambiar su vida teniendola a su lado.

•°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°•FIN•°o.O O.o°••°o.O•°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°•

Wiii q lindo!!!!! Bueno gente groovy espero que les haya gustado, si se quedaron con las ganas de mas (porque ya se q yo siempre escribo mas tiernamente, con mas franeleo y besotes) solo tienen que mandar un rw pidiendolo... si es q hay un 2do cap sera publikdo el 3/03 pa mi 1er añito en FF, asi q ya saben solo tienen q pedirlo.  
Muchos besitos

Tamy La Grossa 


	2. Primera Luna

Feliz mi primer añito de autora en Fanfiction!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 **Muchas gracias** a todas esa gente groovy q me dejo rws desdee mi primer fic:

**MarisolBlack, dayhanaweasley, Hermione-gaditana, Behenela, jamesandmolly, Ukria Potty, Polala **(mejilla mala te kiero!!), **Cechu, Maitte Potter, MarianRadcliffe, Olgalucia, alely, dulce (o Luna Black21), laDyMalfoy, francesca85, Jazu Potter, merodea-padfOot, luna **(o **luna de potter**), **lunatipola, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, fanylunatica, Therasmus, Consue, a Franco **(aunq sea malo y no conozca a los q me gustan...)**, a Dan, **y perddonen si me olvide de alguien

**a quienes me leen en secreto **y a **esa gente q me ayudo a escribir**, **a quienes me dan ideas **para dar origen a un nuevo documento de texto lleno de disparates y locuras que solo a mi se me pueden ocurrir (como cuando hice que Hermione tuviera un hijo a los 17 años...). Gracias **a Camy**, porq ella fue quien me recomendo esta pagina, quien acepto mi fic maltrecho y totoalmente mal escrito para arreglarlo y darle un formato decente, por devolvermewlo y darme la posibilidad de seguir escribiendolo(), por ser la unica a quien deje que lea mi primer fic (que jams de los jamases voy a publikr) y le agradezco por decir que no era horrendo, totalmente cursi y baboso... le agradezco por aceptar ser un personajee en otro de mis fics (los angeles de Charlie)siendo q ese personaje era la inspiracion de una chica con la q ella no tiene nada q ver... (aunq se q lo hiizo por amor a draco y no por amor ami...) **a Polala **por leer el fic de Harry y Ginny y dejar dos reviews q se q es mas de lo q hubiera hecho por nadie... le agradezco a** Dan **(no, no es el Dan q uds piensan... ) por ser tan buen amigo de leer fics mios (y no burlarse!!!) y por confesarme q lloro cuando Dumby se murio... y si le agradezco a el tmb voy a tener q agradecerle **a Franquito **q aunq sea re maloso y no me kiera decir q es Bizarro, me dejo un rw... diciendome q era como Rowling!!! les agradexco tmb a **todos aquellos q escriben fics **porke son re groovys!!!! ademas si yo fuera la unica se q no lo haria y el mundo se quedaria sin esta maravilla de escritora q soy yo (:p jejeje)... le agradezco **a mi imaginacion**, **a mis dedos **por no ampollarse, dolerme y dejarme tipear sin problemas... **a mi compu **por no romperse (del todo...), **a mi fichero-organiza fics**, ya que sin el ms fics serian un poco menos esntendibles de lo q ya son... **al msn **por dejarme charlotear con otros escribientes de fics q viven lejotes...** al wordpad**, por ser un excelente amigo y no dejarme en banda como ese malo del word... a los n/a q se q sin ellos... yo no existiria... a... **mi tortuga josefina **por no hacer ruido y no interumpir mi escritura, a mi hermana por no enojarse cuando yo le pregunto si rupert grint se va a casar conmigo y decirme q si todas las veces, supongo q tambien debo agradecerles **a las perras de mis compa****ñeras de clase **por darme ideas para fics, cuando todavia me querian... y tmb **a freddy mercury **por inventar la cancion de good old fashioned lover boy**, al del cyber** por no cobrarme los 10 centavos...

Bueno, la verdad no sigo porke no da... asi q les dejo el capi pa q lean y espero q me dejen muchos rws de aniversario es mas, les publike dos fics mas y hace pokito les subi un nuevo cap de el de harry y ginny asi me puden dejar mas todavia!!! ejjejej mcuha suerte

**2do Cap: Primera Luna**

Varios dias despues del entierro de Dumbledore, Lupin y Tonks se encontraban dando un paseo por un parque, tomados de la mano y esquivando a todos los niños que se cruzaban a su paso, hablando de la vida, de sus cosas...

- Que haremos esta Luna llena? - pregunto Tonks mientras se pegaba a Remus para dejar paso a un niño que corria tras una pelota

- A que haras tu te refieres, verdad?

- Si digo que hareMOS, me refiero a nosotros dos... ambos, Remus y Tonks, entiendes? - pregunto como si fuera un chico de 6to grado

- Claro que entiendo tonta... pero no... juntos no, eso no..- nego Remus poniendose serio

- Remus... -la chica se puso delante de el y lo miro a los ojos, pero este seguia muy serio- veniamos bien... no puedes... dime, en Hogwarts, cuando tus amigos se escapaban a la casa de los gritos y te acompañaban en tu transformacion... la pasabas mejor o peor que cuando ibas solo?- susurro poniendole una mano en el corazon y sintiendo como latia mas fuerte al escuchar su pregunta

Lupin la miro a los ojos y luego desvio la mirada, lo mejor que podia pasarle era tener a aquella mujer acompañandolo en Luna llena, pero no podia darse ese lujo sabiendo los riesgos que corria

- Prefieres que vayamos a mi casa y alli me contestas? - sugirio Tonks

El hombre ni siquiera contesto, solo volvio a tomarla de la mano y silenciosamente se dirigieron a la casa de la chica, la cual quedaba a pocas cuadras de alli, y que por supuesto no era muy amplia, pero para ella sola estaba mas que bien, una sala-comedor, baño, una cocina y una habitacion.

- Dime la verdad- pidio Tonks al llegar- no te gustaria que te acompañe? Iremos a la casa de los gritos si quieres, es mas... solo me quedare hasta que te transfomes, luego te miro desde afuera, solo para que estes tranquilo... y cuando amanezca vuelvo a entrar... que te parece?

Lupin la miro unos segundos, tratando de apartar la oferta que tanto lo tentaba de su cabeza y pensar nada mas que en la seguridad de su chica. Aunque mucho no pudo absenerse, la mujer ya se habia apoderado de sus labios.

- Ya no puedes negarte - susurro separandose lo minimo indispensable como para poder modular sin problemas- ademas ya le encargue a Horace la pocion matalobos...

Volvio a besarlo y esta vez Remus ya no pudo contenerse, la dirigo a tientas a su habitacion y muy pronto estaban despojandose de toda prenda existente.

- No te me duermas Tonks... - pidio Remus un rato despues, acostado a su lado en la cama mientras le besaba la cara

- Pero estoy cansada... hoy me levante temprano para ir al ministerio...- objeto ella con los ojos cerrados

- Piensas dormirte tambien pasado mañana?

- Por supuesto que no Remusin... voy a estar despierta, contando los segundos para que llegue el amanecer y correr a hacerte muchos mimos para que sanes rapido- respondio ella abriendo apenas los ojos, le costaba mucho mas mantenerlos abiertos habiendo oscuridad, pues a pesar de ser verano y con ayuda de la extaña neblina, en Londres anochecia muy temprano.

- En serio me haras muchos mimos?

- Y te dare muchos besos, me imagino que todo debilucho no tendras fuerzas para rechazar mis demostraciones de cariño... - bromeo dandose vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.

Remus estaba a punto de decirle algo pero al ver la mirada sincera que le dirigia Tonks, se quedo embelesado y ya no pudo articular palabra, sino observarla y pensar como podia hacer para hacerla feliz.

El sabado Tonks se levanto ya pasado el mediodia, pues no habia podido dormirse hasta el amanecer por los nervios y la espectativa de lo que pasaria esa noche.

Habia quedado con Remus para encontrarse en las tres escobas a las ocho de la noche. Asi que muy tanquilamente se baño y se cambio, tambien preparo una mochila con varias pociones, entre ellas la matalobos, otras tantas revitalizantes y curativas que por supuesto no habia hecho ella sino varios conocidos suyos con mas experiencia. Cuando ya faltaba poco salio a la puerta de su casa y con media vuelta desaparecio, al reaparecer en las tres escobas Remus ya la esperaba alli, tenia la cara palida y se lo notaba asustado.

La mujer le dio un beso y tomandolo de la mano lo llevo dentro del bar.

- Tonkisita... estas segura?- pregunto tomandole la mano por sobre la mesa

- Por supuesto Remus, ya deja de preguntarme, estoy muy segura, que me dejes participar de tu vida un dia como hoy para mi es... me hace muy feliz, bueno tu todo asi como eres me haces feliz

Remus sonrio y le pregunto para que era esa mochila

- Hay... pociones, ya vete tomando la matalobitos - susurro hechandole el liquido oscuro en el vaso de hidromiel- y tengo un regalito- Remus, miro intrigado como la chica sacaba una tableta de chocolate- No es solo chocolate, esta hecho con distintas plantas...

- Curativas?

- Mas o menos, en realidad, no lo se, solo... Molly estuvo averiguando mucho sobre esto... ya sabes, por Bill- Remus asintio- Y Fleur le trajo algunas raices para plantar desde Francia y son para que... - busco las palabras para definirlo- esta noche seas mas hombre que lobo... le pedi algunas, las plante en mi casa - añadio contenta

El hombre sonrio complacido, nunca se habia imaginado terminar con alguien como ella, siempre habia pensado en un futuro solitario, pero esa mujer le habia hehco recuperar toda su esperanza desde el dia en que la habia conocido.

Siguieron charlando durante un par de horas, hasta que Remus ya no podia permanecer en ese lugar, asi que luego de pagar caminaron en silencio hasta la casa de los gritos, donde todo el mobiliario se componia de una mesa maltrecha y una cama, que Tonks se encargo de arreglar con magia para que fuera lo mas comoda posible y depaso mientras dejaba que su novio se cambiara la tunica por ropa mas comoda arreglo la habitacion para que sea un poco mas alegre y no ese estilo lugubre y descuidado que habia mantenido por tantos años.

- La dejaste mas bonita - fue lo unico que se le ocurrio decir a Remus al ver la habitacion - gracias Tonkis

Se acerco a ella y con la mayor lentitud posible le acaricio la mejilla observando contento como ella se sonrojaba, se acerco aun mas y la beso, un beso que no duro mucho ya que por lo visto la Luna ya habia salido y Remus lo percibio en seguida.

- Aqui esta tu chocolate y te lo comes todo, si?- le dijo como si fuera un niño que no queria comer la sopa

Remus tomo la tableta y ahogando un grito de dolor, se comio el pedazo que le ofrecia la muchacha.

Fue la transformacion mas tranquila y la menos dolorosa de toda su vida de licantropo. Tonks, a pedido de Remus, pero haciendo uso de todo su escaso autocontrol, se quedo algo apartada, observo como de a poco iba llenandose de pelo y no pudo evitar reirse, contagiando a su amado, que no podia hacerlo fisicamente pero si por dentro, una vez que su metamorfosis habia terminado, se acerco a la chica y con la cabeza comenzo a frotarle la pera, como si fuese un gatito.

Nymphadora le dio un beso en la coronilla y lo abrazo, como si fiera un cachorrito, algo grande y con conciencia de humano, pero igual de peludo y adorable.

- Estas muy bonito como lobo y ademas...- lo miro lujuriosa- me imagino que los efectos no se acaban enseguida y algo de fiera salvaje debe de quedarte, cierto?

La muchacha rio por los dos y siguio hablandole

- Voy a hacer un club exclusivo para las admiradoras de los lobitos como tu, yo sere la presidenta y Fleur la vicepresidenta... ya luego iremos buscando mas socias, pero por algo hay que empezar, cierto?

Lupin volvio a frotarle la pera en señal de apoyo y siguio escuchando a Tonks, las cosas que le decia, cualquier cosa que se le iba ocuerriendo, las cosas que hacia cuando era niña, las situaciones mas ridiculas que habia pasado e incluso luego se puso a divagar sobre ella y Lupin, un futuro viviendo en una isla paradisiaca, con quince hijos y veinte elfos domesticos, ella trabajaria de recolectadora de frutas tropicales y el cocinaria para los quince hijos.

- Oye, hace frio - dijo de repente, eran casi las cuatro de la mañana y recien ahora se daba cuenta de que la casa era una heladera.- Voy a buscar mi capa- anuncio y se levanto del piso, apartando la cabeza de Remus, la que habia estado acariciando durante su monologo, pero el hombre lobo no le permitio alejarse de el, ya que le tironeo de la tunica con la boca para que vuelva a sentarse y alli la empujo suavemente para hacerle entendetr que se acostase, la chica le hizo caso y muy pronto recupero el calor, ya que Remus se habia hecho un ovillo a su lado y apoyaba el hocico en su cuello.

- Estas seguro que nunca trajiste a una mujer a este... tipo de eventos?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido- porque estas muy bien entrenado...

Se quedaron asi un rato mas, hasta que a ambos comenzo a incomodarles esa posicion, la metamorfomaga lo guio hasta la cama y alli se sento, mientras que Lupin volvia a echarse a su lado

Estuvo otro rato contandole historias de cuando ella iba a Hogwarts, de cuando estudio para auror y de cuando intento hacer una torta sin usar magia, y asi pasaron las pocas horas que faltaban para el amanecer, volvio a alejarse apenas de Remus, lo suficiente para que este pudiera destransformarse con mas comodidad. Por lo visto la pocion del chocolate estaba dejando de hacer efecto ya que esta vez, con cierta tristeza y algo de pena, escucho algunos de los aullidos, mezclados con gritos, que lanzaba su lobito al sentir el terrible dolor de su cuerpo cambiando de forma.

Al fin volvio a ser el mismo Remus de siempre, solo que lucia cansadismo y dolorido, pero eso a Tonks no le importo y corrio a abrazarlo y a besarlo, auqnue si con mas cuidado de no estrujarlo como habia procurado ahcer a cada momento desde hacia un par de dias.

- Auch Tonkis... estoy un poco... sensible- fue la palabra mas apropiada que encontro

- Y dime, soy una buena cuidadora de lobitos?- pregunto luego de darle un beso enorme

- Eres la mejor - le susurro al oido, sintiendo con satisfaccion el escalofrio de su chica- muchas gracias Tonks, nose como agradecerte que te hayas quedado conmigo toda la noche... el chocolate con plantas que me diste- Lupin le corria el pelo de la cara y mientras le gardecia la miraba embelesado- por contarme tus secretos...

- No importa Remusin, lo unico importante es que me hayas dejado estar contigo...

El hombre la beso y le hubiera encantado pasar a algo mas pero su noche como hombre lobo lo habia dejado exhausto, apesar de haber estado mcuho mas tranquilo y de no haber sentido casi nada de dolor.

- Vamos a tu casa- casi ordeno la chica- ponte una remera y... - se detuvo a mitad de la frase ya que por primera vez desde el amanecer habia observado que sus musculos estaban mcuho mas desarrollados de lo normal- desaparezcamos rapido- sugirio sonriendo complice, ya que Remus se habia dado cuenta de lo que la metamorfomaga habia observado en el. Recogieron sus cosas rapidamnete y desparecieron, con lo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban en la puerta de la casa de Lupin, una casa modesta y pequeña pero suficiente para el.

- Ve a acostarte, yo voy enseguida

Tonks fue a cambiarse la tunica por algo mas comodo y al llegar a la habitacion lo encontro recostado haciendo un esfuerzo terrible para no dormirse.

- Te estaba esperando - murmuro- no pensaba dormirme sin ti...

Se corrio apenas para dejarle lugar y se sintio mucho mas somnoliento al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Tonks junto al suyo. No tardo nada en dormirse y a la chica tampoco.

Despertaron horas mas tarde, sin saber ni donde estaban pero enormemente contentos.

- Remusin... debo decirte algo- comenzo mirandolo sinceramente a los ojos- tu tienes razon... yo... no podria soportar una vez al mes de esto...

Lupin empalidecio derrepente y sintio como si estuviese a punto de desmayarse, no podia creer lo que le pasaba y mucho menos despues de tantas palabras de apoyo y caricias tiernas

- Hablar yo sola no es justo...- se apresuro a decir al ver la reacion de Remus- asi que estuve practicando mucho y... quiero que lo veas...

Lupin, ademas de estar mareado, sin saber que hacer y con todos el cuerpo dolorido, estaba confundido, no tenia la menor idea que tenia que ver lo que le decia Tonks, no le concordaba una frase con la otra, pero entendio todo, y mas importante se tranquilizo, al ver que en el lugar donde estaba Nymphadora hasta hacia unos segundos, ahora habia un zorro, algo extraño ya que era rojizo con algunos reflejos rosados.

- Estas hermosa Tonks- exclamo a punto de hecharse a reir

La mujer volvio enseguida a su forma orginal.

- Te gusta? Hace varios meses que estoy practicando, se suponia que era para esta noche, pero... queria darte la sorpresa luego...

Lupin rio y la beso una vez mas, inmensamente feliz por tener a su lado a esa mujer, sabia que desde que el momento en que le habia declarado su amor, unas semanas atras, todo iba a ser mejor, pero nada iba a compararse con ese momento, lo habia acompañado en la parte que mas odiaba de si mismo conviertiendolo en algo casi tierno, y ahora que ella podia acompañarlo como animaga, al igual que lo habian hehco sus amigos en sus epocas de jovenes, sabia que iba a ser mucho mejor.

Guiiiiiiiii!!!!! Su capi sexy de Remus y Tonks... pro fin despues de dos millonbnes de intentos e ideas frustradas encontre un tema q me fuera un desafio...jejej espero q hya quedado lindo y q este un poco mas cursi q el anterior, ajaja, bueno gnete ya saben q hoy 3/3 es mi primer aÑo en ff asi q me tienren q dejar muchos muchos rws si??? asi cuando llegue a los cien rws y haga un nuevo fic aniversario los puedo nombrar a todos dale???

Jajaja, espero de corazon q les haya gustado, y no les prometo nada, pero quien dice q algun dia me agarre la inspiracion masiva y me venga con un nuevo capi, si es asi lo mas probable es q tenga en cuenta la idea de nuestra amiga fanylunatica, ejje bueno,. nos veremos en un proximo capi o en otro fics, mcuhos besistos

Tamy


End file.
